When Your Walls Came Crashing Down
by thatoneshotwriter
Summary: "And that's when your walls came crashing down, that's when you realized that you didn't have to protect yourself from the Adams Foster's anymore." A one shot about Callie realizing that she could trust her moms, that she's now safe.


**Prompt: Callie being hurt or sick and needing to fully let her walls down to let Stef and Lena look after her.**

**Dedicated to BelleK05, who knows that this request has been done a million times over, but wanted me to give it a shot.**

**Prompts/requests are being taken - just understand that I'm in school (on spring break now) and may not get to them immediately, but will get to them.**

**Second person: Callie POV.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own The Fosters.**

* * *

**When Your Walls Came Crashing Down**

You felt like crap and you didn't know why. You felt fine when you went to bed the night before, but now you woke up and you have a headache, your throat is sore, you're achy, and you just want to roll over and go back to bed, you probably caught whatever bug was going around Anchor Beach. You guess you could as it was Saturday, but you knew that it would worry your soon-to-be mothers on why you're in bed past 11 in the morning.

You stood up and then you immediately felt nauseas, yeah, you were going back to bed, not caring what Stef and Lena would say. You didn't want to move, you curled up in bed looked towards the wall and fell back asleep hoping that you could just sleep it off.

Several hours later, you feel yourself begin to stir, and you heard Lena's voice, "She feels really warm. Stef, go get the thermometer." You slowly begin to open your eyes and sit up, but you felt the pain. "No, no." You heard Lena say when she saw the pained look on your face. "Just lay back down love."

"L-lena?" You got out.

"Yes love?" Lena said.

"Wh-what time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost 3 in the afternoon honey." She answered. "Stef and I were worried about you because we hadn't seen you all day."

"Did you think I ran away again?" You playfully said as Stef walked into the room.

"Not funny love," Stef said handing her wife the thermometer. "Not funny."

Lena handed you the thermometer and said, "Here, put this under your tongue."

You did as you were told and you watched as they both sat on the edge of your bed, Lena stroking your hair, you'd admit that this was a new development, but it was still really soothing and making your head feel a little better.

After a couple of minutes, the thermometer beeped, and you pulled it out of your mouth, looked at it and groaned making Lena take it from your hands.

_102.2_

"Oh sweetheart," she said as Stef looked over her wife's shoulder to the thermometer.

"Alright, so you have a temperature," Stef said. "How else are you feeling? Be honest with us love."

"I'm fine," You said receiving two disapproving looks from the two women. You sighed and said, "My head and throat hurts, my body is achy, and when I tried to get up earlier I felt really nauseas."

"Alright," Stef said. "I'm going to go get your Tylenol and then I'll run to the store and get you some chicken noodle soup and juice. Lena will be here if you need anything else."

"You don't have to do that," you said. "I can take care of myself."

You earned two more disapproving looks from your moms, "That's okay honey," Stef said. "Let us take care of you."

Stef kissed your forehead before leaving the room and Lena stayed back lingering for a moment, "We love you Callie," she said to you when it was just the two of you. "And we _want_ to take care of you. It's in our job description as moms, if we didn't want to take care of you, I wouldn't have taken the scared, hurt version of you home from juvie that day and convinced Stef to let you stay."

As she left the room, you let those words sink in because maybe she was right.

Sure, you have no idea what it was like to be a mother, you weren't sure if you wanted to know that, but you realized that if they didn't want to take care of you, Lena would've had David send you to a group home.

You settled back down in your bed and let the love of Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster finally wash over you.

* * *

In the time you and Jude have been in the care of Stef and Lena, you've never seen anyone get sick, so you didn't know how it all worked.

You didn't know that Stef would check on your every 25 to 30 minutes without fail.

You didn't know that Lena would casually walk passed your and Mariana's bedroom door once every hour to make sure you saw her if you needed anything.

You didn't know that they both would keep your siblings out of your hair, even Jude.

When they brought you dinner that night, it was after all the other kids had eaten and they stayed and kept you company while you eat the chicken noodle soup and sipped on the Gatorade that Stef bought you from the grocery store.

You spent most of the afternoon thinking about Lena said about how if they didn't want to take care of you she wouldn't have taken you home from juvie that day, wouldn't have convinced Stef to let you stay.

"Why did you take me in that day?" You finally asked looking at Lena.

She looked softly at you and said, "Because you deserve a home. A family. One that loves you unconditionally."

"Even after I screwed up? Ran away, lied, and all that stuff? Even after all that?" Callie questioned them both.

Stef nodded, "Even after all that, you remember what I said to you when we went to save Jude the day after you were placed in our care? Do you love?"

You nodded, it was what got you through everything with the Quinn's, everything through the last several months, "You said that I wasn't disposable, that I wasn't - I wasn't worthless." You responded.

"We understand that us taking care of you is a foreign concept to you," Lena said, "but we want to. You're worth more than an extra monthly pay check to us."

And that's when your walls came crashing down, that's when you realized that you didn't have to protect yourself from the Adams Foster's anymore.

They already adopted your brother and they're going to adopt you.

You _were going to be_ an Adams Foster.

These two women loved you and they loved you really, really hard.

These two women and their children were your _family._

You couldn't imagine your life any other way.

* * *

Six months later, you felt like your world was crashing down around you, on a really bad day.

You twisted your ankle, you got rejected from a college university, and you got into an argument with each of your siblings, Jude included, about stupid petty things.

And when you found yourself at your breaking point, you found yourself thinking about the day just six months before where your walls came crashing down with your moms. You found yourself limping to their bedroom door, hesitantly knocking, because what you didn't know was that your moms were waiting for you to come to them so that they could sandwich them between them. So that they could console you after a bad day.

And what you found weird was that they never pushed you to talk about your day. They were waiting patiently for you to be ready to talk.

And after you broke down crying into Lena's chest, you did and you felt a lot better because you knew you didn't have to hide anymore.

You didn't feel the need to build strong concrete walls around you anymore because you finally felt safe.

Safe in the arms of Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster, your _moms._

**End.**


End file.
